


After Midnight

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Virgin Kink, Nightmares, Pre-TFA, Virgin Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: A nightmare seems to prophetise Kylo Ren's imminent end, and his biggest regret is still being a virgin. And the person most unlikely to have a kind response to this dilemma, one angry and very stiff-lipped Lieutenant Armitage Hux, also seems to be the most likely to actually understand him. Kylo isn't sure why he feels that way, but he does, and he decides to proposition Hux. However, things don't go quite to plan, as Hux reveals he is 1) interested, but 2) also a virgin, and... the two seem to have different expectations...Based on a Kylux Kink Prompt from 11th November 2019.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit tag is for future chapters.

Bathed in sweat, Kylo’s eyes opened, but the images wouldn’t stop. Not completely. And they took over the fuzzy shapes he saw around him in his dimly lit chambers.

Arms, reaching for him.  
Faces, grimacing.

Trees, he was going to die in a forest, with the stark, wintery branches reaching out towards him like hungry spectres, or pointing, with the wind howling right through them sounding like cackled, monstrous laughter…

That wasn’t laughter, it was pipes knocking and gurgling, Kylo rationally knew it.   
And the arms that seemed to reach for him never advanced. They were shadows, thrown from the few things present in his sparsely furnished chamber. The light they received was indirect and scant: The underside of Kylo’s door let through a millimetre or two of light from the corridor. 

Outside his chambers, the ship never slept. Cycles approximated a 24 hour rhythm planet-side, but with the ship accommodation all of that planet’s time-zones, so to speak. Someone, somewhere, was always on 8 am morning duty, while there was always someone else clocking off a late shift at 10 am.

True, the majority of the higher officers were all on the same schedule, but maintenance and lower personnel were always around. 

For the sake of ship-side circadian rhythm culture, Kylo was classed the same as a higher officer, as were his Knights. Snoke kept similar hours, though he made sure that he was always up earlier and awake later than anyone seeing him – anyone that Kylo knew closely enough to talk about their audiences with Snoke, anyway.

Well. That actually only left one person.  
Ugh.

Kylo ran a hand through his messed up hair. His dark locks were matted with sweat, his neck and chest positively bathed in it. He let his other hand trace across the pillow. Yeah, he’d have to change all the covers… As Kylo worked, he woke up more, the motion as well as the light he switched on, aiding in that. So it had been a dream… but for a Force user, dreams weren’t just dreams. They were prophecies. Some more direct than others, some more veiled. Sure. But this one, here, it was so clear. He would die in a forest, by a saber, by his – no. No, he didn’t want that name, that face, in his mind, and Kylo pushed Luke Skywalker out of his mind with such Force, he ripped through his cushion without realising.

As he stood, watching synthetic feathers float to the floor, he was stunned. Partly, over having lost control, though this was an increasing occurrence since his training with Snoke had started a few years ago… since he’d come aboard this ship… but the other was much simpler, much more close at hand.

They stuffed these pillows with feathers?

As Kylo walked down to Supplies, he idly ran his thumb over the torn fabric… It wasn’t just the saber and who it belonged to, that bothered him… and anyway, that saber belonged to him himself, to Kylo… that bastard didn’t deserve it, it was Kylo’s by pure right… but no, there was something else… His life had been only short, but Kylo didn’t want to be sentimental. He only regretted that… well… he thumbed the rip on the cushion, and didn’t realise that synthetic feathers started falling from it, leaving a white, fluffy trail behind him as walked…

… It was that he was a virgin.

Kylo didn’t want to die a virgin. He wasn’t interested in kids, in that kind of legacy thinking. But sex, at least once… damnit, he had a good body, should no one ever see and appreciate it? Just once?... he balled his fist, and only felt that it was filled with feathers, when he already stood at the counter, making the attendant sweat nervously under his cap.

“Uh… you can just leave that with me here, of course, Sir. I’ll bring you a new one straight away. Could you… uhm… just fill in… this requisition… form?....”

Kylo didn’t really listen. The mask conveyed no emotion. The attendant sweated more.

“Right… I’ll just do that for you as well…. One moment…”

But when he came back, holding a new cushion, Kylo had gone. The attendant, Lerka, breathed out a sigh of relief, and placed down the cushion on a set of shelves, before starting to clean up the mess Kylo had left behind. When he noticed the trail that was snaking its way to his post, Lerka let out another sigh… but not quite as relieved…

“Lieutenant. You’re up late.”

Hux froze for a moment, when he heard Kylo’s modulated voice behind him. Well, that was rather silly, wasn’t it. Hux had only ever heard Kylo’s modulated voice, and there was no point stopping and dropping everything for the spoilt little brat… but perhaps Hux had hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with the Knight’s undoubtedly vexing antic this late into his shift. For him and Kylo it was past midnight. Normal winding-down hours for Hux’s cycle, regimented bedtime for the Knight. And so, just like a cat, Hux decided to simply ignore his small error, and started walking again, before he responded, not even turning his head back the tiniest bit to acknowledge Ren behind him.

“What is it you need, Ren?”

Cold. Hux’s voice was cold. Kylo felt anger already rising inside him. Why was he always this-

“A moment. To talk. I would *appreciate* it, Lieutenant.”

Hux sighed.

“I’m busy-“, he started, but it was no use. Kylo had caught up with him, and clasped his wrist. Not harshly, but it was enough. Hux pressed his lips together in frustration.

“Fine.”, he hissed, and let Kylo lead him into an empty meeting room. 

As soon as they were inside, Kylo locked the door, making Hux’s heartbeat start to accelerate. What was the meaning of this? Was the Knight going to attack him? Why here? Why at all? If anyone had the right to hold a grudge it would be-

“I have a… proposition. A request…”, Kylo began, and felt the wind leave his sails, as soon as he had started, chest all puffed out and masked head held high. Now he stood, awkwardly, and didn’t know how to go on.

Hux’s eyebrows raised questioningly.

“And what would this proposition, this *request* entail? So urgent that it couldn’t wait? It’s half past midnight, Ren. You’re meant to be resting ahead of the start of a very intensive training-“

“Don’t tell me what I am meant to do-“, Kylo growled, then stopped himself. Hux’s reaction, what little he could gleam, before the Lieutenant got himself under control again, didn’t look like a good start to… a request like this…

Perhaps… small steps… as hard as it was…

Kylo moved his fingers up to unclasp his helmet, then carefully took it off. It hissed, before releasing him, and Kylo shook his hair free, gently. Hux’s eyes flashed very mildly, something he immediately tried to brush off with indifference. He’d seen Kylo without his mask before. 

Sure.

When he first joined the ship, four years ago. When he was 15, and basically a scared kid, gathered up from some dirty Jedi camp on some swamp planet. Hux was 19, and basically an adult. Graduated from the Academy with highest honours, and fully expecting to inherit the First Order when Snoke passed on the mantle. And then this… spoilt baby arrived, and had to ruin everything. Snoke was playing the both of the off of each other for his favours, like lapdogs. Hux was aware of it, biding his time. Was Kylo? Now he was the 19 year old, basically an adult, but something in his eyes, looked both incredibly older, ancient really, and also so vulnerable and basically helpless… 

Hux realised he hadn’t taken a breath when he should have, and now could not help a long, audible one. Again, he tried to brush this off, this time with an impatient statement.  
“What is it you want, Ren!”, he cried out, well aware that the meeting room’s walls were thick enough to hide any and all sounds. On second thought… any and all sounds… Hux swallowed, and located the dagger hidden in his sleeve. He wouldn’t go down without a fight…

But why would Kylo take his mask off before attacking?

But of course Kylo had no intention of attacking Hux. He had had not explicit intention of anything really, more of.. an implicit hope perhaps? That the sight of his unmasked face… never mind… he turned and was almost about to leave, when he stopped himself. No. His fists balled at his side. He *was* going to die, and he… when he stood at the Supplies counter, and saw Hux walk past, he had seen something.. something that he noticed when he first got here, but tonight saw as if for the first time… the way Hux moved, the elegance, like a sabercat on the prowl, like a… “dancer…”, Kylo whispered aloud, then turned beetroot red. Should he clear Hux’s mind? Would he even understand…?

“What? You want to.. dance with me?”

Confusion softened Hux, made him momentarily let his guard down, and Kylo’s pupils dilated at what he saw. Hux’s entire Force signature changed, and he…-

“Stop that! What has gotten into you, Ren!”

Kylo’s hands had lead the way, as he had fully turned and walked right up to Hux, letting his hand move down his side, until his arm was around Hux’s… oh so slender… waist… at least until he felt Hux’s elegant, long fingers pushing against his chest, and something dance in his… seafoam, blue-green… eyes, something that looked like a mix of anger and… something different… something very different…

“No…”, Kylo said, very softly. Almost breathed it. He didn’t hold Hux tightly, didn’t stop him from getting away, but he didn’t move, and he kept looking into those beautiful eyes… and Hux didn’t move away. He didn’t look frozen in fear, or caught in some bad memory… Kylo could tell there were many of those hiding in Hux’s energy signature, but this wasn’t reawakening one of them. It was that different thing in Hux’s eyes, and it was overtaking the anger,… filling Hux’s eyes with…

“Careful Ren…”

Kylo felt a shiver down his back. Hux’s melodious voice, that slight rasp in it… he licked his full lips, slightly bit them, wondered what Hux’s would taste like…

“Or what…”, he whispered against them, so impossibly close now, and yet… 

Hux’s hitched breath against Kylo’s lips… some of it directly into Kylo’s mouth, through the dampened opening between those impossibly plush lips… Damn that man, damn him for being so gorgeous… damn that arrogant Prince… It was a small thing, imperceptible to the eye perhaps, but Kylo felt it so very intensely… Hux let go, he let himself be supported in Kylo’s hold, and the Knight responded and held him tighter with the arm around his waist, while his other came up to slowly stroke down his back.

“So this.. is what you wanted…”, Hux breathed against Kylo’s neck. Hux had never imagined that this could be a side to Kylo, that this was who he was now… part of him, anyway… in truth, he’d never seen Kylo with anyone, never heard any stories about him. Since Snoke never took any lovers, no companions and no entertainers alike, and Hux never saw the Knights that much, he had wondered if perhaps the Force users did not indulge in carnal pleasures. For his own part, he’d just been to busy. At least, that’s what he told himself. But… if neither of them…

And Kylo seemed to sense Hux’s hesitation. He held him tighter, pressed him against his chest, and Hux let out a sigh that embarrassed him deeply, as he hid his now burning face against Kylo’s broad chest. Stars, Kylo was strong, and warm, and Hux felt like melting against him… this was utterly unacceptable, but Kylo’s arms were around him, holding him securely, and Hux… loved it… felt safe… damnit, Ren…

Kylo’s head was on Hux’s shoulder. As he spoke, he turned it so he whispered against the gingerhaired’s neck, brushing his lips against the fine hairs… but his words brought on mixed feelings…

“Yes… but I need you… to teach me… I’ve never done this before…”

Hux was silent for what felt a small eternity. Kylo’s heartbeat galloped, and he was sure at this non-existent distance, Hux could feel it. Hux’s heartbeat seemed to have vanished, on the other hand, and his breathing was shallow, flat… somewhere between scared and.. perhaps excited? Kylo felt, then heard him swallow, before he spoke.

“I could only teach you… what I’ve read. I haven’t…”

“Oh…”, Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux sighed. He made a small movement of resistance against Kylo’s hold, an embarrassed escape attempt, but the Knight held him only tighter in response, and began stroking his back. Where did this tenderness come from? Was this all some sort of ploy? To what end?

“Then we’ll figure it out together…”, Kylo finally said, squeezing Hux, before pressing his lips against his neck.

Fuck. The sensation of Hux’s skin underneath his lips… his scent, even closer, and the soft noise he made in response to Kylo’s kiss… the Knight had never imaged it could feel *this* good. He began to kiss Hux’s neck more and more, started to bite him, and-

“Ow!”, Hux cried out, and *not* in a good way.

“Sorry…”, Kylo mumbled, but it was no use.

Hux pushed and Kylo let him go. But he regretted it immediately. Separated, the two men seemed to only drift apart further, as if sobering up for a temporary delirium. And fast. 

“I… I should get back and finish up on the Bridge.”

“Right. Yeah, and I should…”

“Get back to sleep.”

“Right. Get back to sleep. You, too, Lieutenant. That’s an order.”

“You don’t give me orders, Ren.”

“Soon I will, Lieutenant.”

“… Get back to your room.” – but when Hux looked up, Ren had already left. He smoothed down his uniform, exhaled sharply and exited as well.


End file.
